The creepy secret of roblox
Story created by bizbiz3000 (my roblox username) none of this is true and was just made for fun On one cloudy day I was sitting in my room and I had nothing to do. I was bored and decided to play roblox (boy that was a big mistake). When I logged on to my account I got a strange pop up on my screen It had builderman on the side of it but something was off.......builderman looked very unhappy. The pop up had a link, I clicked it, the pop up sent me to a game. The first thing I saw was on the walls in red text it said "The secret of roblox will haunt you". I was scared so I tried to log out of the game but my cursor would be put back in the middle of the screen every time I tried. So I continued on with the game. I walked through a foggy hallway until I found a room there was roblox himself but he wasn't on the player list "so he must have be an NPC" I thought to myself but then roblox started talking and everything he said appeared in chat with red text "You shouldn't be here" was the first thing he said to me I typed in chat "but a roblox pop up sent me here" roblox gave me a blank stare for a few seconds then he replied with a distorted voice this time instead of a chat bubble "oh so you must be the sinner R I G H T ?" I was freaked out I tried to move my character away from roblox but I couldn't my character just stood there...crying. Roblox then started morphing. At first all that happened was that his hands grew claws and he got an extra two legs but then... His head turned into this egg shaped monster head with really huge teeth. His body didn't even look like a roblox avatar, it just looked deformed. I didn't even know if I could call it roblox. Everything turned red and the foggy hallways became out of shape and it looked like I was in dead space, then I was sent to a game it was called R U N in bold text. I was sent to a very long hallway, I looked behind me and saw what used to be roblox himself chasing after me. He was far away from me but he was moving fast. That was enough time for me to learn that there was a sprinting mechanic in the game. I couldn't see the end of the hallway because it was foggy. There was blood on the walls but the hallways weren't out of shape this time. I looked behind me and saw that roblox was getting closer to me. When roblox caught up to me my computer starting making a loud distorted screeching sound. then my computer crashed. I just sat there traumatized. Not wanting to see what happens next, I got up unplugged my pc and monitor and threw it out. A few days later I got a new one. I never played roblox again. (part 2 coming soon)